The purpose of CORE A is to provide administrative support to the Program Leaders, to the Principal Investigators of the Projects and Cores, and to the scientific personnel of the Projects and Cores of the HCV Persistence Study Group (HPSG). CORE A will be located in Dr. Chung's laboratory/office complex at the Gastrointestinal Division of Massachusetts General Hospital: The main goals of CORE A are to manage and oversee the scientific efforts of the Projects and to coordinate scientific and administrative interactions. Thus, the specific tasks of CORE A will be: (a) to facilitate interactions between Program Investigators, Scientific Advisors and administrative personnel, (b) to plan and coordinate the External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG) meeting as well as meetings between Program scientists, (c) to organize and coordinate travel for scientific advisors, visiting scientists and Program Investigators, (cO to assist in the organization of the enduring seminar series and annual External Scientific Advisory Group Meeting and Scientific Symposium, (e) to facilitate resource sharing including assisting in the speedy execution of material transfer agreements (MTA) and (f) to assist the Program Directors and Principal Investigators in preparation of progress reports, financial reports and manuscripts for publication. CORE A will also be responsible for the resolution of any potential conflicts.